


Out Of Time

by Seblainer



Series: Love's A Battlefield [78]
Category: General Hospital, Tru Calling
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 05:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20773019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Sam and Luc try to survive when they find themselves still alive after the world ends.





	Out Of Time

Fandoms: General Hospital/Tru Calling  
Title: Out Of Time  
Characters: Sam McCall and Luc Johnston  
Pairing: Sam/Luc  
Rating/Warnings: PG. AU, Crossover, Het.  
Summary: Sam and Luc try to survive when they find themselves still alive after the world ends.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don't own GH, TC or anything you recognize and I don't claim to. I make no money for writing this story.  
Words: 196  
Word used: Barren

LAB #78: *Out Of Time*

The shopping mall where they lived was a barren building. The windows and doors were still intact, but whether that was from sheer luck or well-picked materials, was anybody's guess.

Sam shifted from foot to foot as she and Luc went from store to store, making sure all were empty. The gun in her hands felt heavy as usual, when up against a possible threat.

When they had reached the next store, she silently edged the door open with her shoulder and stepped inside, her gun at the ready to shoot anything that moved.

The inside was dark and silent. Sam slid her free arm across the wall, as she tried to locate the light switch. Her other hand remained on her gun.

Sam's hand found the light switch and flipped it on. Nothing happened at first, until a sound reached her ears. Before she could react, the clothes racks in front of her fell.

They started shooting when several infected residents of Port Charles ran at them. "Damn, we're out of time!" Sam heard Luc yell as they were shooting.

She glanced around and saw another group come in through the door. "Crap, we're screwed." Sam said as they kept shooting.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.


End file.
